


Touch

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's thoughts, Kissing, M/M, they were dating the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 46





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.
> 
> Not gonna lie, this one was a bit of a struggle to get down. Not super pleased with it, but it's a thing.

Sometimes Crowley still couldn't believe that he was allowed to do this. He would have been happy to waste away the rest of his existence staring at the angel from behind dark glasses, never to be noticed. Well not happy, per se, but content. Content enough. Oh, who is he kidding, it would never have been enough. He knew that now, now that he  _ could _ stare unabashedly, his sunglasses tossed away more often than not when they are alone (and sometimes even occasionally in public if Aziraphale asked him in just the right way). Aziraphale would never admit how much he liked the attention, but Crowley could tell by his pleased little smile and contented little wiggle and the way he would glance over but look away when he actually caught Crowley’s gaze, blushing adorably. 

  
But looking and watching were things that Crowley had always indulged in. The rest of it? Now that was new and thrilling. It had started with casual touches--a fleeting meeting of fingers here, a crumb brushed away from a cheek there--and somehow evolved into Crowley sprawling across Aziraphale’s lap, Aziraphale guiding Crowley with a firm palm on the small of his back. There was no need to categorize or define their relationship. It was the way it always had been, but with extra perks. Extra perks like  _ kissing _ . Crowley found that he liked kisses, although he wasn’t sure if it was the act in general or the fact that he was doing it with Aziraphale. It was certainly something. The angel’s lips were just a soft as they looked, as plush as Crowley had imagined them to be. He is so responsive too, making the most delicious little noises that Crowley eagerly breathed in. He was always looking for ways to elicit new and different sounds. His favorite by far was when he managed to untuck the tails of Aziraphale’s shirt and sneak repltile-cold fingers against angel-warm skin. Aziraphale would gasp and pull back, letting out a reflexive little  _ oh _ as a pleased shiver ran through him.


End file.
